Green Eyes
by lau85
Summary: A capture, a dungeon, a hospital: relationships, Buffy style. BuffyHarry


Crossover: BtVS/HP

Disclaimer: characters are not mine.

Thanks to dragonfly123, my splendiferous beta.

-

****

Green Eyes

-

Buffy awoke slowly, the gray cloud ebbing from her mind and allowing her to be aware of her surroundings. Her senses came one at a time: first, she could hear a slow drip coming from behind her. _Drip, drip, drip_, like a broken faucet. Then she could feel an aching chill in her bones, and then a quickly sharpening throb in her wrists. She tugged at them experimentally, and winced in pain as metal grated against raw skin and she discovered she was shackled to the wall. Her vision cleared and she realized that she was in some sort of dungeon.

_'Great, she thought in exasperation. Another dungeon. Nothing good ever comes from dungeons,' s_he thought in exasperation.

She shifted her leg because it had fallen asleep, and suddenly her body was wracked with excruciating pain and she almost cried out. It was like a pair of teeth were attached to her ankle and had just now decided to eat her alive. Buffy bit the inside of her cheek to keep the pain inside, but when she tasted blood she allowed a whimper to escape.

The sound of footsteps coming towards her caused a momentary distraction and Buffy wanted to yell for them to come and save her, but she thought that if she said anything whatever was eating her leg would take a bigger bite. Plus, maybe it was the bad guy come to kill her. Although, after weighing her options, Buffy decided that a quick killing curse would be way better than getting chewed to death.

"Hey!" she shouted, but her voice was so weak that it barely hit the door of her cell before it disappeared. "Hey," she called again, but it was even quieter. She frantically looked around and tried to find something she could throw that would make a bigger noise, then remembered her wrists were chained. "Come and save me!" Buffy demanded in her most 'I'm the Slayer, do what I say' tone of voice. She strained her ears to hear if it worked, but ear-straining took a lot of effort and her head started to get fuzzy. Her eyes closed, despite her strong mental reprimands, and she wobbled and leaned against the cold stone wall for support.

The footsteps came quickly and loudly, but Buffy had no strength left. She'd wasted it all on yelling and listening, and she couldn't even open her eyes. "Help," she whispered quietly. Another presence appeared in the room outside her cell that gave her the same creepy wizard vibes she got off her stupid captor, but she couldn't move.

"Guys, she's in here!" the person yelled, and Buffy wanted to smile at his yummy British accent. Her lips wouldn't move, though, so she couldn't. A loud noise came from where the cell door was and would have made her jump if she'd been able, and suddenly the person was kneeling right beside her. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern in his voice as he whispered words in another language and her chains fell off.

_'No, I'm not alright,' _she wanted to snap, but she fell over instead. He caught her before her head hit the ground. "You're safe now," he whispered into her ear, picking her up in his arms and carrying her out of the dungeon. "I've got you. You needn't worry."

Buffy used every ounce of Slayer strength she had inside of her and managed to open her eyelids for a fluttering second, and caught a glimpse of emerald green eyes looking down at her before she collapsed in unconsciousness.

Buffy woke up slowly, blinking and trying to clear the fog from her mind. The last thing she remembered was… well, she couldn't remember, but her leg was itchy. She tried to get up and scratch it, but her arms didn't move. Panic closed in her throat and she pulled at the bonds holding her wrists, thrashing in the bed she was pinned to.

"Miss! Calm down, miss! You're safe in–" Buffy cut the lady off with a kick to the head. So, it appeared that her legs weren't tied down; that was stupid on the part of her captors. They obviously didn't know whom they were dealing with. She lashed out at anyone who dared to come close and screamed and tried to bite at what was holding her wrists down, only there was nothing there. There was nothing there but she couldn't move them and people were coming and all she could see was –

Green eyes.

She remembered green eyes.

"Hey!" Green Eyes said urgently, putting his hands on either side of her face. "Bloody calm down!"

She stopped instantly, cocking her head and trying to figure out who he was. The commotion in her room quieted as she stopped trying to kill everyone, and the lady she'd smoked in the head was rushed out into the hall.

"Where am I?" Buffy demanded, her voice still weak.

"St. Mungo's," Green Eyes told her. "It's a wizarding hospital."

"Hospital?" she repeated, suspiciously. At her tone, the nurses and doctors that had been approaching her bed stopped and eyed her warily. "I don't like hospitals."

"This one's alright," he assured her. "They fixed your leg, see?"

"No, I _can't_ see. My arms are tied down by something that's not there!" she said impatiently, with a slight bit of hysteria included. She didn't _like_ being tied down. He frowned at her wrists, took a little stick out of his pocket and murmured some words, and suddenly she was free.

"There, all fixed. I'm Harry," he told her brightly, smiling at her. "Harry Potter."

"Buffy," she said, sitting up and examining her leg. There was a small, dark bruise on the back of her calf, but there was no pain. She scratched it idly, then looked at Harry. "What the hell happened?"

"Um," he started, trying to decide what to tell her. It was a delicate situation, after all, what with the Death Eaters and Unforgivable Curses and such.

"Tell me the truth or I'll kick your ass," Buffy growled, making his decision easy for him. Her head was fuzzy again so it came out less ferociously than she'd intended, but the threat was still there. She wanted to know what was with the dungeon, the teeth on her leg, and the invisible bonds on her wrists. Oh yeah, and the guy that had tried to kill her.

"Right then." Harry cleared his throat and settled in to the seat beside her bed. "Well, remember that war you were sent here to fight?"

Buffy nodded, remembering how Giles had told her about Moldy-Wart and the wizard war three days ago, then promptly shipped her off to Scotland to live in a castle. She'd gotten snatched by a bunch of hooded guys as soon as she'd landed.

"It would appear that Voldemort decided he wanted a Slayer on his side instead of letting us have her, so–"

"Is it Faith?" Buffy asked, sitting bolt upright in her bed. She instantly regretted it as the room swam in front of her, but she quite possibly had a rogue Slayer to apprehend. Again.

"Lie down," Harry commanded, gently pushing her shoulders down until she was back on the bed. "No, it's not Faith – we have her at Hogwarts, safe and sound. No, he wanted _you_."

"Me?" Buffy repeated, lying back against her pillow. So that must've been who grabbed her and locked her up. The Biggest Bad of them all had chained her to the wall and threw curses at her like they were candy. "Oh."

"Yes. So, I have been instructed to bring you back to Hogwarts and make sure you're safe and properly taken care of." Harry blushed a little at that, and Buffy grinned. So Green Eyes was a shy guy. A very cute and possibly adorably bumbling shy guy. There was a lot of potential in that.

"Really?" she asked. "So I'm stuck with you from now on?"

"Um, yes," he said, "but I assure you I really am a good Auror. It was me that found you, I don't know if you remember, but everyone else had given up because you were so bloody hard to find."

Buffy closed her eyes as she remembered the dungeon and the spells and the dark, and she shuddered. That was not something she wanted to think about, but it seemed like bad experiences had a way of sticking out in a person's mind. She felt a hand on her arm and opened her eyes sharply, only to find a concerned Harry looking down at her all wrinkly-foreheaded.

"It'll be alright," he told her quietly. "I've been through the same, and you'll move past it. I can help you, if you like."

Buffy nodded and took a deep breath. Not only would it be okay, but she had Green Eyes there as a yummy bonus.

Harry cleared his throat and suddenly looked decidedly uncomfortable. "Um, Buffy. This may not be the most opportune time, but I was wondering if, sometime after we get back to Hogwarts, I could show you around, or something. Maybe to Hogsmeade, or somewhere else if you don't care for the wizarding world, or – or nothing, if you don't–"

"Harry," Buffy interrupted firmly. He blushed and looked at her, and Buffy wondered how a guy that cute could be so shy. It seemed as if most of the British people she met were more like Giles than James Bond. Although, this one was way hotter than Giles could ever be. "I'd love to."

Harry beamed at her and she smiled. Maybe this trip wasn't such a bust after all.


End file.
